


Rajongás

by Chrysthe



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysthe/pseuds/Chrysthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Édes kis elmélkedés Murasakibarától az ő legkedvesebb nyalánkságáról. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Talán először meglepőnek tűnik, de hát nem ezt éreztük az első alkalommal, amikor feltűnt Murasakibara? :) Jó olvasást!

Szeretek álmodozni. A valóvilág sokszor túl unalmas és egysíkú számomra. Emberek jönnek, mennek, olvadozó karamellamasszaként próbálnak előrébb jutni, de mindenhol ott hagyják a ragadós nyomaikat. Kellemetlen és bosszantó, hiába is próbálom leszedni az ujjamról, egyszerűen nem akar eltűnni. Jobb messze elkerülni.  
Az iskola sem tudja egy pillanatra sem felkelteni a figyelmemet. Sótlan és rágós, akár a spenót, egyszerűen nem tudom legyűrni a torkomon. Kiskoromban egyszer véletlenül beleharaptam egybe, azt hittem valami fincsi rágcsa. Ugyanezt a visszataszító, keserű ízt érzem minden egyes alkalommal a számban, ha az iskolára gondolok. Csak ülök fintorogva a helyemen naphosszat és figyelek. Bár sokan azt hiszik, hogy csak álmodozok, és ami az egyik fülemen be, a másikon azonnal ki. Pedig mindent hallok, épp csak nem érdekel. Pedig kutatok, keresek, hátha találok valamit, ami életre kelt. De addig is folyamatosan nassolok, hogy elűzzem ezt a rossz ízt a számból. Valahogy így került terítékre a kosárlabda is.   
Ilyen magassággal mondjuk nem is meglepő, bár hazudnék, ha azt mondanám, hogy nekem jutott eszembe. Társaim csábító, lépes méz szavai vezettek oda. Ha már erőlködés nélkül, pusztán az adottságaim miatt jó lehetek benne, talán megéri. És édes meglepetést okozott. 

Na, nem az edzések, azok olyan savanyúak, hogy belefacsarodik az ember nyelve, kiszárítja az egész torkát. Csak még jobban szomjazok tőlük valami édes után. Szerencsére még egyetlen olyan citrommal sem találkoztam, ami ne fogyott volna el. Az egész éves várakozás egyre csak gyűlő citromkarikákba tornyosult, majd újabb és újabb tornyokba, de még mindig nem találtam igazán lényegesnek ezt a sportot. Itt a Teikoban azonban minden más. Na, persze nem az edzések könnyebbek és rövidebbek sőt, ha Akachinon múlna, a lehető legnagyobb és legsavanyúbb citromokat választaná ki. Ennek ellenére minden egyes karikát elviselhetővé édesíti az aranyló, csillogó méz. Bár… Midochin nem tartozik ide. Ő szinte mindig olyan savanyú, mintha citromba harapott volna. És még haja is arra az undok spenótra emlékeztet. Mindegy, szükségszerű rossz, ami még csak figyelemre se méltó.

Persze vannak dolgok, amik még az én érdeklődésemet is fel tudják kelteni. Például szünetek. Lehet az iskolaszünet vagy csak ebédszünet… bár csak akkor, ha jó idő van, nem túl meleg és nem is túl hideg. Ilyenkor ki lehet feküdni a tengernyi, zöldellő gumicukor fűszálakra és bámulni az égen úszó vattacukor felhőket. Az sem hátrány, ha nincs senki a közelben. A tömeg és a zaj kellemetlen. Talán csak Kuroko az egyetlen, aki nem zavar ilyenkor, hisz úgy beleolvad a környezetbe, mint a piruló mályvacukor a tűz felett. Igazán észre sem veszem, hogy ott van.   
Ezenkívül szeretem még az édességboltokat. Az egyetlen ok, hogy erőfeszítést tegyek, akár még a város másik végébe is elmenjek egy-egy különleges falatért. A legjobb dolgokat úgyis mindig ott találjuk meg, ahol nem is számítottunk volna rá. Mondjuk a tökéletes nyalánkságot. Ez az egy, ami mozgatja a világomat, e körül forog a Napom és szemem minden egyes szikrázó csillaga is csak neki ragyog. Mert mindent tud, mindig igaz, egyszerűen abszolút. Olyan helyen bukkantam rá a polc alatt porosodva, ahol soha nem gondoltam volna.

Jól becsomagolt, sok réteg alá burkolt valóját percek alatt ki tudom szabadítani. Tépem, szaggatom, nem tud tovább rejtőzködni mohó étvágyam elől. Elevenen képes lennék felfalni, úgy tombol bennem a vágy, mint egy hatalmas erejű, mennydörgés kísérte, villámokkal átcikázott vihar. Mindent letarol, szétzúz, ami az útjába kerül. Így teperlek le én is minden egyes alkalommal. Érzem, hogy a szenvedély épp úgy mardossa a bensőmet, mint a tiédet, apró darabokat pusztítva el belőlünk, hisz akármilyen óvatos vagy visszafogott vagyok, egyszer el fogsz fogyni. Ezért nem is teszek így. 

Természetesen az édességem nem csak az ízével, de már rögtön a látványával magára vonja a figyelmet. Különösen az enyémet, rabul ejti a szemeimet, hogy semmi és senki más nem létezhessen számomra. Sokszor a fejemhez is vágják, amiért nem szentelek kellő figyelmet a fontos dolgoknak. De én nem értem, ők hogy tudják egy pillanatra is elszakítani a tekintetüket rólad, ha előkerülsz. Megidézel és romlásba taszítasz. Száguld a vér az ereimben, fel-le ugrál a szívem a mellkasomban, hogy mozgásra bírja az én lusta testemet. Most minden porcikája vigyázban állva remeg előre a várakozás izgalmától, az élvezettől, ami a sokadik falat után sem veszít erejéből.

A színeid is egyedülállóak. Tökéletesek, akárcsak minden más rajtad. Olyan egyszerűek, mégse jutna soha az ember eszébe. Pedig mással soha nem lenne helyettesíthető, minden egyéb csak visszafogna igézetedből. Annyira a sajátjaid, hogy minden más árnyalat csak hozzád fogható.  
Nem visszafogott, mint a vattacukor halvány derengése, de nem hasonlító az élénk nyalókák egyszerűségéhez sem, vagy a mézeskalács meleg, otthonos színeihez. Ezek közül egyik sem kavarná fel az érzékeimet. Ez a lángoló vörös azonban közel sem mondaható közönségesnek, nyugodtnak, vagy kellemesnek. Épp ellenkezőleg. Vadul lobogó eleven tűz, az a fajta, mely akkor is magához édesget, ha az ember tisztában van vele, hogy elevenen fog elégni. Hisz pont erre az egész testét átjáró pusztító gyönyörre vágyik. Ilyen apró, puha karmazsin szálak fonják körbe az amúgy fehér édességet. Mert amikor végül leolvad az őrjöngő düh vörös máza, pontosan ennyi marad. Hó, csend és a lassú halál. Habár a fullasztó forróság után az ember csak úgy szomjazza a hideget, ez azonban több annál. Dermesztő fagy, ami bár először hűsítőnek hat a vágy tüze után, mégis a csontig hatol. És amint bent van, belülről pusztít. Elzsibbaszt, hogy mozdulni se tudjak az apró tűszúrásszerű fájdalom elől, míg egy részem bele nem hal. 

Sokáig megelégedtem ennyivel is, ezzel a távoli sóvárgással, visszafogott, gúzsba kötött ösztönökkel. Pedig legbelül egy hang kitartóan uszított, hogy most azonnal kaparintsam karmaim közé és jó erősen mélyesszem bele a fogaimat. Még emlékszem, mennyire meglepődtem, amikor felcsendült a még éppen csak elhaló suttogás. Hiába volt mindig körülöttem, csak akkor kaptam észbe micsoda ínyencség hever a szemeim előtt. Majd ez az élveteg, kaján belső parancs szinte üvöltött a fülembe. Lehengerlő ereje szétfeszítette a bensőmet, ujjaimat, hogy most azonnal a markomban tudhassam. Csak pár lépésre volt tőlem.  
Sokáig ellenálltam. Csak gyűjtögettem bátorságom morzsáit, hisz rettegtem tőled. Az erődtől, a tüzedtől, hogy vajon milyen méreg fogja szétmarni torkomat, ha egyszer engedek a csábításnak. Addig is csak az egész világomat változtattad keserűvé. Mint egy undok barna színben bugyborékoló gyógyszer, ami próbált megóvni az őrülettől, megőrizni józan eszem utolsó bástyáit. Ebbe kotyvalékba keveredett bele minden, amit szeretek, és amit nem. Iskola, szünet, edzés, a citromkarikák, minden. Elérted, hogy te maradj az egyetlen édes a világomban, de az elérhető beláthatatlanban maradtál. Csak egy olcsó kis illúzió, mintha csupán az ujjaimat kéne köréd fonnom és máris az enyém lehetnél. A valóság persze merőben kiábrándító, hisz messzebb voltál, mintsem bárki elképzelte volna. Ilyen teljes nyugalomban játszadoztál, délibábot bocsátottál a szemekre, nem törődve, hogy közben felőrölöd az idegeiket. Teljes biztonságban érzeted magad és abban is voltál, mindaddig, amíg nem jöttem én. Nem számoltál vele, hogy az én lábammal fele annyi idő alatt megteszem a távolságot, mint mások, a karom messzebbre elér, és persze a rajongásom is elsöprőbb. Így bár a félelem szüntelen visszataszajtott, végül mégis elértelek. 

Ahogy félőrültként rád vetettem magamat, biztos te is megijedtél. De az is lehet, hogy előre tudtad, nálad sose lehet kiszámítani. Mindenesetre akárhogy is van, én egyiket sem érzékeltem ezek közül, addigra már nem maradt épp agysejtem, hogy kapcsolatot tartsak a külvilággal. Éheztem. Édességre még ennyit nem vártak, de minden egyes percért megérte. Már rögtön az első harapás után az egész világomat a feje tetejére állítottad, újraszínezted és megédesítetted. Mindent, amit szeretek, és amit nem: iskola, szünet, edzés, a citromkarikák, minden. Pedig éppen csak a mázat nyalogattam le rólad, még a fogamat sem mertem beléd mélyeszteni, nehogy kettétörj. Mégis, ahogy szétrobbant az ízed a számban, azt hittem, megértettem. Minden teljes lett, abszolút, akárcsak te. Akkor még nem is sejtettem, hogy ez csak kóstoló volt mérgedből. Egy voltam a játékaid közül, akit érdemesnek találtál, hogy szórakoztasson.  
Mindenesetre nem érdemelted azt a bánásmódot, amit aznap kaptál tőlem. Durva voltam, mint egy kisgyerek, aki életében először kap csokoládét. Maga a tudat, hogy végre a kezembe tarthatlak és az enyém vagy, tovább tartott megemészteni, mint azt a néhány falatot, amit elvettem tőled. Ebben nem volt megállj, vagy bármilyen határ, ami véget vetett volna mohóságomnak. Ki kellett élveznem az erőfölényem, még ha csak látszat volt is az egész.   
Te téptél, ütöttél, de valljuk be, egy félőrült, koplaló koldus erejével nem vetekedhettél. 

Mire feleszméltem mindezekre, más késő volt. Olyan mély bűntudat telepedett lelkemre, hogy azon nyomban elmenekültem. Még csak tettem emlékfoszlányai is jeges rémülettel zúzták össze testemet, így gondolataimat mély, sötét verembe vetve fékeztem meg az emlékezést. Ujjaimról és ajkaimról azonban nem moshattam le vétkem nyomait. Egész éjszaka rettegtem, ostromolt belül lelkiismeretem, a gyomrom olyan apróra zsugorodott, hogy azt hitem, már soha többé nem fogok ételre nézni. Egész éjszaka vergődtem, le sem hunytam a szemeimet, elevenen égtem szégyenemben. Éj még ilyen lassan nem múlt el, Én mégis könyörögtem, hogy soha nem érjen véget, hisz amint a másnap kíméletlenül eljött, már minden rövid percekké mosódott. Felkeltem, elmentem az iskolába, majd edzésre… Te pedig ott voltál, mintha mi sem történt volna, a csomagoláson még csak egy apró gyűrődés sem látszott. Bűnös megkönnyebbülés kerített hatalmába. Hát persze, hogy még mindig itt vagy, el sem tudnám képzelni a világot nélküled. Hisz ha ez egyszer bekövetkezne, ne mozogna többé világom, céltalanul keringene tovább a Napom, szemem minden egyes szikrázó csillaga végleg kihunyna. 

Persze a te hibád minden. Ha csínján bánnál a bűverőddel, nem akadnának bele az olyan szerencsétlenek a hálódba, mint én. Ha nem mindig a makulátlan, tükörsima jégfelületről nézne vissza az arcom, talán nem csak azon az egy estén esett volna meg rajtad a szívem. Ha mutatnád, hogy elég, talán erőt tudnék venni mérhetetlen önzőségemen, és megkímélnélek. De soha nem teszed, így nem várhatod el, hogy valaha is felmerüljön bennem bármiféle együttérzés is. Hogy te is élvezed a mi személyes egy- egy elleni meccsünket, vagy csak a büszkeséged nem engedi, hogy levesd magadról ezt az érzéketlen maszkot, esetleg manipulálni próbálsz vele… Fogalmam sincs, de addig nem is érdekel, amíg el nem taszítasz magadtól. Kellesz nekem, akárcsak másnak a levegő, én is épp ilyen önkényes szívlak magamba. Soha meg nem alkuvó vágy. Ezt már abban a pillanatban tudtam, amikor azon a bizonyos másnapon megpillantottalak sértetlenül, és az egész éjszakás szenvedés és lelkiismeret-furdalás ellenére is összefutott a nyál számban. 

Mostanra persze már teljes egészében megízlelhettem. Na-h… legutóbb is olyan mohón majszoltalak, féltem, még azelőtt elfogsz, hogy valójában kiélveztelek volna. Persze ez is csak önös éhségemnek köszönhető, te mindig teljes valódat tálcán kínálod számomra. És most már nem is vagyok olyan ostoba, hogy megelégedjek csupán a mázzal. Habár már pusztán a csomagolás erőszakos letépése jóleső bizsergéssel árad szét a testemen, tudom jól, hogy ez csak lusta, langyos fuvallat a későbbi élvezet tombolásához képest.   
Hiába próbáltál is valamikor még ezen a ponton ellenkezni, mindig kudarcba fulladt. Legyél akármilyen tisztelet és tekintélypancsoló, a nyers, zabolátlan erő és állati ösztönök téged is ledöntenek a lábadról. És amint az ajkaim közé veszlek, valld be, már eszed ágába sincs megállítani. Rabom vagy ugyanúgy, mint én a tiéd. 

Vérvörös, puha szálak lágy hullámain futnak körbe alakodon, egy- egy érintésemre azonban az égbe törnek, vadul csapkodnak ide-oda. Már érzik, hogy vihar közeleg, mégis próbálják megőrizni józanságuk utolsó darabjait, amíg csak lehet. Kénytelen vagyok belemarkolni a vörös tengerbe, hogy megzabolázzam és ajkaim végre rajongó csókba egyesülhessenek a hófehér édességgel. Kóstolgatom finoman, durván, majszolgatom, míg a fagy parázsló tűzzé nem olvad, mikor már a levegő is tőlünk izzik.   
Csak ezután kezdem feltérképezni a távoli hófödte mezőket. Érintetlen vadon, ahova ember még nem tette be a lábát előttem, így minden harapást és karcolást ismerősként üdvözlök a hibátlan bőrön. Egészen olyan, mintha selyemcukron futtatnám végig a nyelvemet; selymesen kemény, csak bizonyos helyeken, egyre beljebb érve lesz igazán puha.   
Mondtam én, hogy innen már te is épp úgy vágysz rám, mint én te rád, különben nem remegnél olyan édesen az érintésemtől, nem simulnál bele készségesen a tenyerembe, hogy feltárd legféltettebb titkodat. És én ugyanilyen áhítattal veszem ajkaim közé a maiubohoz hasonlító édességet, bár érintésre már nem olyan lágy, inkább hasonlít egy kőkemény nyalókára. Itt már egészen visszafogom tomboló vágyamat, nehogy túlságosan elragadtassam magamat. Testem pattanásig feszül az erőlködéstől, hisz sóvárgok, hogy végre megint öntudatlanul vergődve, sikítozva lássalak. Mégis óvatosan kapom be, először még nem az egészet, csak lassan nyalom végig. Várom a percet, amikor a szemeidben már ugyanaz az őrült, elfojthatatlan éhség fog tombolni. Akkor van az elég. Belegondolva ez épp oly kegyetlen, mintha gyors és kíméletlen lennék, de az érzés, ahogy ez a szempár marja, égeti a bőrömet, leírhatatlan. És magamra is kell gondolnom.

Már látom, hogy kissé tovább játszottam a tűzzel, mint kellett volna. Érzem, hogy sajog minden porcikám, ahogy ráemeled arany lángokban csillogó szemed. Legalábbis az egyiket, de ez is olyan veszedelmes, hogy nyüszíteni tudnék a fájdalomtól. Veszíteni fogok… Már abból tudom, hogy hófehér ujjaid a hajamba markolva rántják közelebb a fejemet, míg a másik kezeddel a vállamba vájsz bele. Pedig még csak át sem éred széles hátamat…   
\- Eljátszottad az esélyed – leheled az ajkaimba, majd egy határozott mozdulattal visszarántod a fejemet, mikor vadállatként rád vetettem volna magamat. – Atsushi…  
Megszédülök a kíntól, és bár éppen csak pillanatra hagy el az erőm, ez pont elég neked, hogy kitépd a kezemből az irányítást. Mire újra kitisztul a szemem előtt a világ, már rajtam ülsz, önelégült mosolyod árnyéka vetül arcomra. Majd szétvet a kéjes öröm, hogy leigáztál. Tekinteted eszelős, felemás fénye elvakít, kénytelen vagyok átadni magam neked.   
Apró kezeid máris a péniszemre fonódnak, engedelmesen és keményen simul puha ujjaidba, hogy a lehető legkisebb fájdalmat okozva tudjad magadba vezetni.   
Nincs ez így jól. Én akarlak téged a földbe dögölni. Én akarlak magamba zárni, kihasználni, önző módon nem adni, csak kapni, mindent, amit adni tudsz és még többet, mert belőled sosem elég. Egészben le tudnálak nyelni, ha egy kicsit erőlködöm. És bár minden megmaradt józan eszem zsibbadt tagjaim mozdítása ellen kiált, figyelmen kívül hagyom. Mert egy valamit jobban utálok, mint a fáradozást: veszíteni.

Még éppen csak péniszem hegye érte el a belsődet, hisz igyekszel, hogy minél kevésbé legyen fájdalmas, egy pillanatra meg is pihensz mellkasomon a győzelmed biztos tudtában. Ekkor jövök én. Hiába látod előre, ahogy az izmaim megfeszülnek és hatalmas tenyerembe zárom csípődet, nem tudod megakadályozni. Nem vetekedhetsz elsöprő erőmmel. Olyan hévvel fordítalak alám, hogy csak úgy nyekkensz az ágyon. Letaszítottalak a trónodról, oda, ahova való vagy.  
Ugyanezzel a hirtelenséggel teljesen egészében beléd is hatolok. Heves kéjhullámok közepette rándul meg a tested, kezeiddel hajam téped, a hátam ütöd, fejedet hátraveted tehetetlenségedben. Majd tested elernyed, kezeid is lehanyatlanak a testemről, tekinteted az enyémet keresi. A korábbi skarlát lángoknak, vagy arany ragyogásnak már nyomai sincsenek; tompák. Mint mikor a Nap szárazra szívja az eleven földet, úgy fakultak ki az édes gyötrelemtől. Imádom. Soha nem kívánlak ennél jobban, mint mikor már nincs benned tartás.   
Ajkaimmal gyengéden lesimítom arcodról, mellkasodról a csillogó, sós chips-cseppeket, mielőtt elkezdenék mozogni. Bár lassú tempót veszek fel, de minden falat belőled csak jobban felkorbácsolja a vágyamat, míg már teljesen őrülten, eszeveszett tempóban merülök el benned úja és újra. Mámorító érzés.   
Miközben én a forróságodban fürdőzök, kezeid észrevétlenül kúsznak fel arcomra, de csak akkor eszmélek fel, mikor hideg ujjaid ajkaim közé hatolnak. Egész testemben megremegek tőle. Lihegve, csak a távolból vetem rád a tekintetem, és nagyot dobban a szívem halvány, kissé még bágyadt, mégis önelégült és szánalommal telt arckifejezésed láttán. Tudtad, hogy veszítettem. Hát persze, hiszen olyan könnyedén olvasol másokból. Semmilyen önzés, mohóság, durvaság nem rejtheti el a gyengeségemet… a szerelmemet előled.  
Ujjaidba mélyesztve fogaimat ragad el magával az élvezet. Milyen finom… 

 

***

Kemény ütés térítette vissza Murasakibarát a valóságba. Na-h.. csak nem megint elkalandozott? Egy edzőmeccs közepén?  
\- Mellé – igazította meg zöld hajú csapattárs a szemüvegét, miközben élesen villantak rá a szemei. Szóval az ő jóvoltából kellet búcsút mondani ábrándjainak.   
\- Ez nem volt szép, Midochin – nyafogott morcosan, majd külön ásított is egyet, hátha visszatérnek azok a szédítő képek. De nem jött többé álom a szemére.   
\- Miről álmodoztál megint? – faggatta Midorima unottan, mintha nem is érdekelné a válasz, hisz előre tudja, hogy úgyis csak valami ostobaságról lehet szó.   
\- Édességekről – felelete egyszerűen Murasakibara és tudta, hogy minden az arcára van írva. Réveteg mosolya, csillogó szeme, kipirult arca nem hagyott semmi kétséget sem, de nem bánta. Csak ne lenne már a gondolatra is megint olyan éhes…  
\- Au! – újabb csattanás taszította ki a forróságból, ami pár pillanattal ezelőtt még csak az övé volt. – Már megint, Midochin?   
\- Most nem én voltam – vetett ellen Midorima, bár a hangjába semmi védekező hangszín nem vegyült. Éppen szívesen fejbe kólintotta volna még egyszer az óriást. Inkább csak kíváncsi volt, hogy ki járt előtte egy lépéssel.   
Kisvártatva egy vörös üstök suhant el mellettük a labdáért, majd Akashi Seijuurou kíméletlen, haragos vörös íriszeivel találták szemben magukat. Nem is volt már több kérdés.  
\- Ne lazsáljatok, vagy itt maradhattok plusz köröket futni! – lágyan és halkan beszélt, de ellentmondást nem tűrően. Mindenki megtapasztalhatta már a kapitány ilyesfajta tekintetének veszedelmeit, és épp ezért igyekeztek is messziről elkerülni. Midorima is jobbnak látta, ha inkább futásnak ered. Murasakibara azonban nem mozdult, mintha fel sem a venné a kisebb fiúból áradó gyilkos aurát. Pedig ő tudta csak igazán, hogy min kapta fel úgy azt a vörös fejét. Akachin látta. Ő mindent látott és azonnal megértett, mi zajlik a lelkében, még azelőtt, hogy a hosszú hajú maga felfedezhette volna. Most sem maradt titok számára a sóvárgó testének remegése, a lila szemek tehetetlen éhsége. Tudta, hogy a tegnap éjszakára gondolt és már csak az emlékektől újra megéhezett. Milyen falánk…

Atsushi egészen addig nem mozdult, míg a kisebb fiú mellé nem ért. Csak akkor súgta oda azoknak az ennivaló füleknek, amelyekbe most szívesen beleharapott volna.  
\- Haragszol, Akachin? – nagyot nyelve bökte ki a szavakat, majd ajkait lebiggyesztve várta az ítéletet. Szemei aggodalommal teltek meg, minden ellenére nem akarta felbosszantani a fiút. Abból még soha semmi jó nem származott.   
Egy végtelenek tűnő perc múlva a vörös fej felemelkedett, parázsló tekintetét arcára vezette. Mosolygott, de igazán őszinte pimaszsággal és jókedvvel, sütött belőle a fölényesség.  
\- Természetesen!


	2. Horseback riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bár nem terveztem második fejezetet, de úgy kikívánkozott belőlem egy Akashi szemszög is :3 :$ Jó olvasást! :)

Egészen kicsi korom óta lovagolok. Természetesen ez is egyike volt a leheletfinom kényszereknek, melyet ujja egyetlen rezzenésével idéz elő a bábos az ostoba kis játékán. Nem mondhatni, hogy szeretem, hisz nem belső kényszertől hajtva kezdtem el, így talán sohasem lehet egészen a lényem része. Mostanra azonban már egész kellemes időtöltéssé vált, és még ez elvárásokat is túlszárnyalva űzöm. Célszerű időtöltésnek tartom, amely mindig ellazít és megnyugtat, nem is beszélve arról a lázító érzésről, ami égővörös, lüktető vérként járja végig testem minden egyes porcikáját. A lovaglás ezen kívül már rég elvesztette értelmét, hisz a kötelesség csak addig terhes, míg bár szó nélkül, mégis erőfeszítéseket téve végezzük. Amint hozzászokunk súlyához és kellemetlenség nélküli rutinná, netalán kedvteléssé válik, egyszerűen felesleges lesz… legalábbis apám szerint.  
Már rég abbahagyhattam, és abba is hagytam volna, ha nem akarnék minden áron nyerni. Márpedig ez a velejéig romlott, epés diadalomérzet talán apró, de egyike legfontosabb győzelmeimnek. Épp ezért szinte mindig izgatottan várom, hogy kimehessek lovagolni. 

Hét évesen persze még egész más volt a helyzet. Gondosan a rétegek mögé rejtett rettegéssel léptem be az istállóba. Soha el nem ismertem volna, csak én tudok róla egyedül, aki már akkor is ott voltam. Egyetlen arcizmom sem rezdülhetett, szemeim nem kerekedtek el aggódva, csupán szívem ugrált kitörni készülve a mellkasomban, a fülem zúgott, és ha nem tartottam volna vissza lélegzetemet, kapkodása egyből elárult volna. Így álltam mozdulatlanul, mintha csak körültekintően felmérnem a terepet, pedig semmit nem láttam, a kontúrok nélküli világ túl gyorsan pörgött előttem, hogy bármit is kivehessek belőle. Elájultam volna, hogyha az erős, de egyáltalán nem megnyugtató vasmarok nem taszigál előre. Szégyenletes vereség.

Hosszú, sötét folyosó tárult a szemem elé, melynek vége az ismeretlenben ért véget. Falai magas, rendíthetetlen sorban zárták tömlöcbe a teret, a bokszok ajtainak árnyéka borította sötétségbe. És az a rettenetes zaj… A patadobogás szüntelen árasztotta el a földet, az egész világ együtt dübögött vele. A feszültség keltette hév csak úgy csapkodta az ajtókat, hideg, fenyegető fuvallata a csontomig hatolt. A sötétségben éppen csak meglebbent fenyegetően egy-egy sörény, ahogy a villám száguld végig az égbolton, azon nyomban mennydörgő nyerítés töltötte be a teret. Tombolt a vihar.  
Mondják, hogy az állatok megérzik az ember félelmét. Az én rettegésemből egyenesen lakmároztak, egyre csak nőttek, erősödtek tőle. Nehéz volt már lélegezni is. Ha megtehettem volna, ostobán elmenekülök. Akkor még nem tudhattam, hogy közös tálba mérik a félelmet, és ők épp úgy tartanak tőlem, mint én tőlük. Rosszat éreztek bennem, egy erőt, ami előtt képtelenek nem fejet hajtani, és ez ellent mondott a vérükben hordott ősi ösztönnek. Persze nem a szabad akaratú együttműködésről beszélek ló és lovas között, a kölcsönös bizalom és tisztelet kiépítésében. Színtiszta behódolás és teljes engedelmesség, akár akarják, akár nem. Persze akkor fogalmam sem volt ilyen dolgokról, mégis megérezték rajtam a rothadás szagát. 

Hirtelen feltárult az egyik boksz ajtaja, és egy hófehér paripa ágaskodott felém dühösen nyerítve. Minden erejét beleadva vergődött az oktató szorításban azzal a feltett szándékkal, hogy engem bizony összetapos még ma. Apám ijedten kapott utánam, de én már akaratlanul is szembeszegülve a másik irányba húzódtam, szemtől szembe a lóval. Hirtelen minden megfagyott körülöttem, az oktató, aki makacsul próbált visszafogni az állatot, apám, ahogy utánam próbál kapni; csak ő és én voltunk. Majd a feszültség egyszeriben szétrobbantott mindent és néma csend borult az istállóra. De már nem féltem. Egyáltalán nem, mert ahogy találkozott a tekintetem azokkal a hatalmas fekete szemekkel, csakis a nyers félelmet láttam. Nem utált ő, csak félt tőlem, pont úgy, ahogy először én tőle. Meg akartam mutatni, hogy egyáltalán semmi oka a rettegésre, nem fogom bántani őt… vagy legalábbis akkor ezt hittem.   
A ló teste megfeszült, fejét balra vetve nyerített fel, és akkor mát tudtam, hogy arra felé fog megpróbálni menekülni. Elég volt csak egy perccel hamarabb mozdulni, hogy kitérjek az útjából és a másik oldalról megközelíteni, ahol nem is számít rám. Magam is meglepődtem milyen határozottsággal simítottam végig az oldalán, mintha eredendően hozzám tartozna. Még néhány percig ugyan nyugtalanul állt egyik lábáról a másikra, de a simogatásom alatt lassan bele kellett törődnie, hogy elveszett. Megadóan hajtott le fejét és az orrával megbökte a vállamat, de nem a szeretet, hanem az alázat jeleként. Ekkor ejtettem fogva az első áldozatomat. Minden ló megérezte ennek a pillanatnak a jelentőségét, így lassan le is csendestek apám és az oktató legnagyobb megnyugvására. Pedig nem megnyugodtak csak beletörődtek az elkerülhetetlenbe. Mindezek tudatában mostanra emelt fővel közlekedek az istállóban, és mindig ez a halotti csend fogad, hisz tudják, hogy a dögvész bármelyiküket elérheti, nincs előle menekvés. De nem lehet okuk panaszra, két áldozattal beértem eddig. 

A hófehér papira a Yukimaru nevet viselte és épp annyi idős volt, mint én. Ideális játszótárs és időeltöltés, hogy enyhítse anya hiányát és nem utolsó sorban a barátokét. Ha már az emberekkel nem boldogulok, talán egy által ki tudom alakítani azt a bensőséges kapcsolatot, amire az egészséges lelki fejlődésemhez szükség van. Persze ezek a szürreális gondolatok valami orvos aggodalmaskodása nyomán fogantak meg apám fejében. Valójában egyikünk sem gondolta, hogy különleges „barátságot” fogok kialakítani.  
Yukimaru egész lényéből áradt az ártatlanság és tisztaság, éppen alkalmas volt egy kis barátkozásra. Lassan kezdtem, szinte észrevétlenül rágtam át magam húsán, és mire ráeszméltem, mit csinálok, már az elméjéig hatoltam. Nem ment mindig könnyen a dominanciámat ráerőltetni, uralni és kordában tartani az érzéseit. Kitalálni mit szeret és mit nem, hízelegni neki, ha arra van szüksége és persze időként lekenyerezni egy kis kockacukorral vagy répával, de éppen csak annyiszor, hogy soha ne elégedhessen meg és függővé váljon a kedvességnek. És persze büntetni az engedetlenséget; még úgyis, hogy tudom, a rothadás csak idő kérdése, amint elindult már nem lehet feltartóztatni.   
Mostanra már teljesen tönkretettem. Nem is engedte már senki másnak, hogy lovagoljon rajta, így apa megvette nekem az otthoni birtokra. Ha tehetem, mindig meg is látogatom hálából. Nem a társaságáért, vagy hűségéért vagyok hálás, nem is kötnek semmilyen szentimentális érzelmek hozzá. Egyszerűen csak ő rajta tudtam kitapasztalni először, hogy hogyan manipulálhatom az embereket. 

Mindig is a kosárlabdacsapat kapitánya voltam. De amíg shogi bábukként próbáltam rakosgatni az embereket a pályán, soha nem azt értem el, amit szerettem volna. Az emberek is olyanok, akárcsak a lovak. Közel kell engedni őket és csapattársakká kell válni. Keményen edzeni és hajtani őket, a lazsálást megtorolni, de a sikert elismerni és dicsérni, persze épp csak annyi gyengédséget és kedvességet mutatni, hogy különlegesnek érezzék magukat. És lám, máris engedelmesen ügetnek az én szavamra. És ha az egyiket túl hamar tönkreteszem, akkor még idejében elválasztani, hogy megóvjam a többieket. Mert sajnos nagy különbség, hogy az emberek sokkal törékenyebbek, mint a lovak. Megfejteni őket azonban sokkal egyszerűbb, mert hiúk és önzőek, szomjazzák a figyelmet és persze nem olyan élesek az ösztöneik. Észre sem veszik, hogy irányítják őket, így nem tör elő vérükből a menekülési ösztön. Vagy egyszerűen jobb is nekik, ha irányítják őket, egyszeriben eltűnik a vállukról a teher, nem nyomasztja többé őket a döntések súlya, és soha nem kell félniük, hogy magukra maradnak. Igen, a legtöbbjük ilyen, egytől-egyig. Viszont a teljes behódolásra képtelenek, mert még ha mélyre el is temetik, a szabad akaratuk szétzúzhatatlan. Éppen ezért nem is tudják kivívni az érdeklődésemet. 

A lovaknál is sokáig éreztem hasonlóképpen. Yukimaru után mindegyik beállt a sorba, és semmi újat, vagy izgalmasat nem mutattak. Egészen addig, amíg fel nem tűnt Ő. Hatalmas, tekintélyparancsoló példány, úgy sugárzott belőle az erő, hogy az egész testem beleremegett. Eltörpültem mellette, így az első pillanattól kezdve minden mentális fölényemet kihasználva uralkodni akartam felette. És sikerült is… túl könnyedén. Bár eddig is tudtam, hogy a méret nem számít sokat, de a zord külső egy gyámoltalan gyermeki lelket takart, aki nemhogy ellenállt, épphogy szomjazta az irányítást, a figyelmet. Mennyire ostoba és közhelyes. Olyan hamar és szorosan az ujjaim köré csavartam, hogy nem is leltem többet örömömet a vele való a foglalkozásban. Egyszerűen félretoltam a tábláról, várakozzon a sorára. Legalábbis én ezt hittem… 

Ez a példány más volt, mint amikkel eddig dolgom volt, csak az egyedisége másból fakadt. Sokkal mélyebben rejtőzött valódi lénye, mint lehetőségem volt belé hatolni. Ostobán csak kicsit megkapartam a csillogó felszínt, és azt hittem néhány kedves mosollyal, egy-két kockacukorral hatalmam van felette. Az édes, lila külső máztól nem vettem észre, hogy márpedig belül éppolyan romlott, mint én magam. A törődést szívesen fogadta, de nem megtiszteltetésnek érezte, valójában elvárta, éppúgy a jutalmat, amit magától értetődőnek vett. Nem is tűrte, ha másnak is ajándékoztam a figyelmemből, de nem irigységből, egyszerűen a tulajdonának tekintett, nem volt hajlandó osztozni senkivel. Épp ezért, amikor hanyagolni kezdtem, megbokrosodott. Mert függővé tettem őt is, csak azzal nem számoltam, hogy nem fogja alázatosan kivárni a sorát, amíg újra neki szentelem az időmet. Az éhség egyre csak nőt és nőtt benne, és amilyen önző, mindent egyszeriben el is akart venni tőlem. 

Már a kezdettől fogva ott voltak jelek. Az elvakult izgatottsága a közelségemtől, a türelmetlen nyerítés, és persze azok a mohó szemek, amik napokig követtek és minden mozdulatom felfalták. Nem láttam még olyan csillapíthatatlan éhséget, ami vakmerő tettekre vitte volna rá az embert. Ha tisztában vagyok ezzel, nyilván nem hagytam volna neki lehetőséget, hogy egy óvatlan pillanatomban a hátam mögé osonjon és belém harapjon. De hát hogyan is számolhattam volna ezzel? Még senki nem mert ilyen arcátlan lenni velem.  
Mire föleszmélhettem volna, már fölém ágaskodott és könnyedén a földbe taposott, majd ott mélyesztette belém a fogait, ahol csak tudta. Hiába is küzdöttem ellenne, ezzel a nyilvánvaló erőfölénnyel nem vetekedhettem. És ez a bizonytalanság… egy pillanatra villámcsapásként száguldott végig testemen, és minden porcikámmal beleborzongtam az ismeretlen érzésbe. Ilyen, ha az embert valaki uralma alá vonják?   
Mire azonban eldönthettem volna, mi is ez az érzés valójában, magához tért és fülét-farkát behúzva elmenekült, ott hagyott a földbe döngölve. Percekig nem bírtam megmozdulni, zihálva kapkodtam néhány korty levegő után, hátha az enyhíteni tudná ezt a forróságot a bőrömön. Nem tudom mennyi idő telhetett el, szerintem szánalmasan sok, mire végre kitisztult a fejemből az illatával, érintésével, ajkaival megmérgezett gondolatok, és higgadtan elemezhettem az incidenst. Az arcátlan viselkedés persze rendkívül kegyetlen büntetést érdemelt. Még elsöprőbb szigort és persze a gyengédség teljes kiirtását. Nem lehetek olyan gyenge, hogy hagyjam kitörni bűvkörömből, ilyen opció nem létezik. És egészen addig meg is voltam győződve igazamban, amíg másnap meg nem láttam sörényébe temetve arcát, reszketve beiszkolni. Amikor azonban nagy nehezen rávette magát, hogy rám nézzen, a szemében újult erővel csillant a csillapíthatatlan vágy. Egész testemben megmerevedtem, az ajkaim kiszáradtak, képtelenné téve, hogy bármit is szóljak. A szívem hatalmasat dobbanva kezdte el szétpumpálni minden porcikámhoz ezt az új érzést, a várakozás izgalmát… Vajon mikor teszi meg legközelebb? 

És meg is tette, én pedig hagytam neki. Leírhatatlan, eddig soha nem tapasztalt mámorító élmény volt, ahogy folyamatosan hárítottam a támadásait, de közben egyre hátráltam is a szakadék széléig. A kezemet kinyújtva adtam át magamat neki, lökjön le, taszítson a mélybe és uraljon teljesen. De soha nem volt elég ereje, vagy bátorsága hozzá, és ez a győzelem bármit megért. Szinte megvonaglottam a kéjtől, ahogy én magam rántottam le a mélybe és egyre csak zuhantunk az élvezetbe. Sokkal jobban magamhoz láncoltam, mint eddig bárkit, mániákussá tettem, ahogy egészen beengedtem, a kezébe helyeztem az összes hatalmat. Az első alkalom után már egyáltalán nem esett nehezemre ilyen szinten kivetkőzni magamból és feltárni a bensőmet, mert teljesen biztos voltam benne, hogy nem győzedelmeskedhet felettem. 

Ahogy telt az idő, egész megtörtem a szilajságát is. Azt tette, amit mondtam, kényem-kedvem szerint mozgathattam, olyan szelíd lett. Csak azt a kielégíthetetlen falánksággal nem bírtam és bírok most sem. A hétvégén is minden előzetes bejelentés, vagy utasítás nélkül megjelent és követelte, ami jár neki. És nem szívesen, de el kell ismernem, nem alaptalan, hogy ennyire önzően a sajátjának tekint. Soha előtte, és a jövőben sem szándékozom senkivel se ilyen veszélyes játékot űzni. Nem hiszem, hogy bárkit is képes lennék ennyire az alárendeltemmé tenni, hogy ne féljek hatalmat adni a kezébe, hogy romba döntse a falakat. Csak Ő… csak Te… mert megismételhetetlen, egyedüli vagy, valaki, akire mindig is szükségem lett volna. 

Épp ezért nem is voltam igazán dühös, amikor beállítottál hozzám és egyből a csókomat követelted. Azonnal elsöprő vággyal viszonoznám érintéseidet, előtte azonban még egy pillanatra eltolom az arcodat, épp csak hogy kiélvezhessem elvakult éhségedet, és persze, hogy tudatosítsam, ki a ló és a lovas. De ezt az apró percet még leszámítva, én sem fogom többé vissza magam. Olyan ösztönszerűen emellek már a magasba, egyenesen kívánom, hogy kivedd a kezemből a gyeplőt és a saját tempód szerint vágtathassunk. Minden teher leomlik rólam, súlytalanná, mégis olyan jelentőségteljessé válok, mint egy sóhaj a néma csendben. Egyedül csak a te fülednek szól, talán más meg se értené.  
Hagyom, hogy elmélyítsd a csókunkat, míg majd belefulladunk a szenvedélybe. Önkéntelen is belesimulok hatalmas tenyeredbe, úgy érzem, egyszerre minden porcikámat beteríted, pedig oly távol vagy még. Közben már az én kezeim is a magasba törve kutatják ki a gombokat az ingeden, hogy minél előbb megszabadíthassalak tőle. Ujjaim alatt egyszeriben megremegnek az izmaid, mire az én szívem is megugrik, egyre csak felkorbácsolva bennem a vágyat.   
Nem is értem, miért voltam ilyen kegyetlen, hogy ennyi ideje nem hívtalak. Csak most döbbentesz rá, mennyire szükségem volt már erre, mennyire nehézkessé vált a légzés az állandó terhek alatt. Most úgy érzem, ha egy pillanattal is később jössz, összeroppanok. Ezért a végtelen önzőségedért mindenképpen megérdemelsz egy kis jutalmat.

Kocsonyaként remegő testedet meglepően könnyem lököm neki a falnak, és mire feleszmélhetnél, már előtted térdelve húzom le a gatyát rólad. Pimasz pillantást küldök feléd, miközben nyelvemmel megnedvesítem ajkaimat. Ám mielőtt kellő figyelmet szentelhetnék ágaskodó péniszednek, a hajamat megmarkolva taszítasz el magadtól.   
\- Még ne… Akachin – Térdelsz le elém, arcomat a kezedbe fogva. – Még… nagyon… sokáig… akarok… játszani… veled…  
Fejemet hátravetve, csukott szemekkel élvezem, ahogy minden szó után apró csókokat lehelsz a nyakamra egészen a fülemig. Tudod, hogy nem bírom ki csöndben, ha finoman harapdálod bőrömet, és ez most sincs másképp. Majd az erős karjaidat a derekamra fonva fordítasz meg, hogy az öledbe húzhass. Fenekem alattomosan férfiasságodnak dörzsölöm, hadd szenvedj te is a perszelő vágytól, de olyan szorosan tartod a csípőm, hogy alig tudok mozdulni. Közben te még aljasabb módon veszed célba a nyakamat, és ahogy az egyik kezed fokozatosan hámoz ki az ingemből, úgy haladsz lejjebb a gerincem mentén. Zihálva támaszkodom fejemmel a mellkasodnak, míg a hátam ívbe feszül nedves ajkaid érintésére. Teljesen tönkre akarsz tenni. Imádod, ha méltóság nélkül vonaglok, nyögök, a szégyen veti rám halovány vöröses fátylát. Azt hiszed, egyszer majd így fogok összerogyni előtted. Nagyon rossz helyen keresgélsz.   
De hagylak nyugodtan próbálkozni, ahogy tetszik. 

Ajkaimba harapva viselem az újabb édes gyötrelmet, ahogy ujjaid az egyik mellbimbómat veszik célba, míg a másik kezeddel egyre lejjebb kalandozol. A hangomat nem vagyok képes visszatartani, amint az alsónadrágba becsusszanva megragadod éledező férfiasságom. Szándékosan kínzol azzal, hogy elvetted a mozgásteremet és a látásomat, hisz tudod, hogy így még gátlástalanabbul adom át magam gyönyörnek. Érzem, hogy majd szétvet a büszkeség, amiért ilyen állapotba kényszerítettél, leplezetlen vigyorgod bele lángoló bőrömbe. De pillanatnyilag nem tudok ezzel foglalkozni, karjaidba kapaszkodva próbálok nem elszállni, különben már rég a gyönyörtől vergődnék előtted. Persze eszed ágába sincs békén hagyni, ujjaid ajkaim közé hatolva feszítik szét őket, hogy páholyból halhasd nyögésegeimet, ahogy elélvezek. 

Meglepően fárasztó így feltárulkozni valakinek, de persze nem adsz egy percet sem a pihenésre. Ernyedt tagjaim még súlytalanul lebegnek körülettem, így könnyedén fordítasz meg és húzol magadra. És mit látsz? Repedések finom hálózatát testemen, pár heves mozdulat és széttörök. Egyszerűen megvadulsz tőle, csak azzal nem számolsz, hogy önelégült fényben úszó szemeidre bennem is megújul az erő az ellentámadáshoz.   
Apró csókokat lehelve mocorgok az öledben, mire már te sem vagy képes megőrizni a tudatodat. Megadóan mélyíted el a csókunkat, miközben hófehér ujjaim duzzadó péniszed köré fonódnak.   
\- Csak nem lovagolni szeretnél, Akachin? – suttogod kajánul a fülembe. – Ráncba szedni kicsit az ostorral?   
Beleborzongok a gondolatra, a szemeim szinte lángolnak, de egy szót sem szólok, csak figyelmeztetésként beleharapok az ajkaidba. Közben ujjaim már péniszét markolják, hogy minél könnyebben magamba vezethessem. Könnyedén megadom neked ezt is, sőt akármit, amit kérsz, mert semmi esélyed, hogy uralkodj felettem.   
Egy határozott mozdulattal eresztelek magamba, és fájdalom szinte eltörpül amellett, amellyel szétroppantani kívánod a testemet karjaid közt. Ingerülten löklek le magamról, hogy akadálytalanul mozoghassak, apránként kiélvezve, ahogy teljes egészében kiöltöd bensőmet. 

Extázisban égek, majd szétveti testemet a vágy. Minden egyes lökésre újabb nyögés szakad fel ajkaimból, de kielégületlen sóhajok ezek valójában. Mert akármennyire is a kedvem szerint mozgok, belül majd szétfeszít az izgalom, mikor elégeled már meg és teszel keményen magadévá.   
Nem kell sokáig várnom, hogy beleunj ebbe a lassú tempóba, és nagyot nyekkenve a padlón landoljak. A lábujjhegyemig megfeszül a testem, ahogy rám nehezedsz, és egyetlen keményebb lökéstől robbanok is. A hajadat tépve lovagolom meg az élvezetet, lebegek a semmiben, kiáltásom csak távoli zúgásként jut el a fülembe. De még mindig egyben vagyok, nem párologtam el a mámorban. Érted már, hogy miért? Leigáztál, magadévá tettél, én meg eszemet vesztve vergődök ennek a gyönyörűségében, de még mindig annak a biztos tudatában, hogy nyertem. Hát nem látod az okát? A tudatlanságod csak még édesebbé teszi ezt a megmagyarázhatatlan érzést. 

Teljesen elalélva adom át magam utolsó, féktelen lökéseidnek, és ahogy elélvezel bennem, az őrjítő hőség szétszakít belülről és én darabjaimra hullok. Nagyokat lélegezve próbálom összeszedni magam, de neked eszed ágában sincs leszállni rólam. Fejed a nyakamba hajtod, de tisztában vagyok vele, hogy nem a fáradtság taglózott le ennyire. Megint nem sikerült, amit elterveztél Te mindent megtettél, az összes falat leromboltad, elérted, hogy szégyentelenül hemperegjek veled padlón, majd lényem egészét zúztad össze apró darabokra. De a végén megint csak én húztalak magammal a szakadékba, minden hatalmadtól megfosztva. Idegesítő, nem igaz? Amíg az irántam érzett szerelmed béklyóba köt, sosem fogsz uralkodni felettem. Használhatsz, földbe döngölhetsz, az eszemet veheted, vagy amit csak szeretnél, de legyőzni nem fogsz. A mérgem nem csak a lelkedig jutott, beette magát a szívedbe és belülről rothaszt. A szerelem nem segít, pont hogy elszívja az erőt a karjaidból, nem bírod tartani a gyeplőt. Még a karomat sem kell kinyújtanom érte, úgy letaglóz a szerelem, hogy nem tudsz érte nyúlni többé. Visszataszító egy érzés.   
\- Vesztettem – suttogod az egyre burjánzó feszültségbe. – De legközelebb nem fogok.  
Mindig ugyanaz. Hagylak, mondd csak nyugodtan, belül te is tudod, hogy nincs esélyed. Olyan mélyen belerágta már magát a szerelmem a lényedbe. Elvakít, nem is látod, hogy mozogni sem tudsz nélkülem, csak ebben testem bűvös körében. Amúgy csak árnyéka vagy önmagadnak, és éhen halnál, ha nem habzsolhatnál belőlem.   
Akaratlanul szánakozó mosoly kúszik az arcomra, szívem hevesen dobogva küldi szét a győzelem hírét minden egyes porcikámba. A testem egyszerre újrakélt szenvedélyünk tüzének hamvaiból, szememet ellepi a mocskos arany fényben úszó, kaján öröm. Én nyertem…

***

\- Szóval Atsushinak hívják? – Ez a csak számomra fenntartott szó más szájából hallva azonnal visszatérít a valóságba. Mintha káromkodtak volna  
Kissé megütközve tekintek körbe az öltözőben, bár ügyelek, hogy az arcomra ne üljön ki semmilyen értetlen kifejezés, ami elárulná, hogy is érzek jelen pillanatban. Régen merültem már el olyan mélyen a gondolataimban, hogy teljesen elfeledkezzek magamról. Szánalmas. Legszívesebben leharapnám a nyelvemet, amiért kiejtettem előttük Atsushi nevét. Bár nem mondják ki, de dögkeselyűként köröznek felettem, hátha valami finom falattal szolgálok, ami alapján megfejthetnének. Ezt a kapcsolatot azonban soha nem fedezhetik fel köztem és közte. Fel se fognák ésszel a jelentőségét.

A cipőfűzőm ki, majd újra bekötésével babrálok, hogy addig is időt nyerhessek magamnak gondolataim rendezéséhez. Kíváncsi tekintetük mindeközben lyukat égetnek a hátamba.   
\- Kit? – vetem oda végül, hogy lenyugodjanak a kedélyek, bár sokkal ellenségesebben hangot ütök meg, mint terveztem. Szerencsére nem tűnt fel nekik, talán csak Reo szemében látom megcsillanni a felismerés halvány fényét.   
\- Hát a lovadat – magyarázza Kotarou lelkesen. – Nem akarják elhinni, hogy szoktál lovagolni.  
Szóval csak erről van szó. Egyszeriben az összes feszültség lepattan a testemről.  
\- Elhisszük, csak… – szólna azonnal közbe Reo, de egy kézmozdulattal félbeszakítom. Itt a tökéletes pillanat, hogy olyan irányba vezessem a beszélgetést, hogy egy életre elfelejtsék az előbbi nevet. Elég egy kis kivételes kedvesség.   
\- Semmi baj – válaszolom nyugodtan, halvány mosollyal az ajkaimon. – Yukimarunak hívják, egy hófehér kanca, körülbelül velem egyidős.   
\- Mondtam én! – vigyorog fölényesen Kotarou, miközben tarkóra vágja a kezét. – Azt is tudom, hogy hétvégenként szoktál lovagolni.   
Kimérten bólintok egyet, belül pedig mélyet sóhajtok, amiért ez olyan hihetetlen információnak számított, hogy a hatására már el is felejtették az előbbi zavartságomat.   
\- Lenyűgöző – csapja össze a kezeit Reo is, majd nagy szemeket meresztve fordul felém. – Most hétvégén is voltál lovagolni?   
Minden önuralmam ellenére sem tudom elnyomni a válaszul az ajkaimra kívánkozó gúnyos mosolyt:  
\- Természetesen!


End file.
